


Энакин Скайуокер идёт на свидание

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Anakin Skywalker, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: и старается его не испортить.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Энакин Скайуокер идёт на свидание

Корусантская мода убивала его.  
Стоячий воротничок больно впивался под подбородок, словно приставленное к нему дуло бластера, узкие штаны грозили треснуть по швам, сделай Энакин слишком широкий шаг, а подошва туфель показалась настолько мягкой, что он чувствовал каждую неровность пола под ногами.  
Успокаивал себя Энакин тем, как радостно загорелись глаза Падме, стоило ей увидеть своего мужа в чём-то, кроме треклятой (но такой удобной) джедайской робы.  
Энакин явно не думал о последствиях того, что повлечёт его спонтанное приглашение на свидание. Впервые за полтора года их счастливой супружеской жизни.  
Падме инициативу оценила, но на этом всё участие Энакина в организации свидания окончилось. Он смиренно сидел на длинном диване в гостиной её дома, пока сама Падме долго и внимательно читала отзывы обо всех дорогих ресторанах в голонете, бронировала столик на вечер и подбирала своему драгоценному мужу одежду. Энакина хватило лишь на то, чтобы ненадолго выскользнуть из дома, вернуться и неловко подарить ей наспех купленный недорогой букет цветов, почти сразу же отданный Трипио («В ту вазу, которую мне подарила сенатор Чучи, подрежешь стебли, нальёшь кипячённой, но не горячей воды, поставишь подальше от сквозняка, добавишь ложку поваренной соли и пару капель нашатырного спирта»), оставила на его щеке сухой поцелуй в знак благодарности и поманила пальцем в комнату.  
Где Энакина ждала купленная специально для него чертовски неудобная одежда. Вот тогда Энакин и пообещал себе впредь трижды подумать, чем звать жену когда-либо на свидание.  
За руль Падме его тоже не пустила.  
— Вечер так хорошо начинается, — сказала она спокойно, объяснив направление водителю, — я не хочу, чтобы ты его испортил.  
Энакин собирался было возмутиться, но под взглядом жены стушевался и всю дорогу едва сдерживался от того, чтобы прикрикнуть на водителя, заставляя его не тупить и ехать быстрее. Падме, словно прочитав эти его мысли, успокаивающе положила руку на колено мужа и постучала по нему пальцами.  
— Падме? — позвал её Энакин неуверенно, когда они зашли в один из роскошных ресторанов в фешенебельном районе Корусанта.  
К роскоши Энакин не привык.  
К ним, улыбаясь и сияя белоснежными зубами, ловко направился администратор. Падме стянула с одной руки перчатку и выжидающе уставилась на мужа.  
— А если меня узнают?  
Падме вздохнула.  
— Я причесала тебя. Не пустила за руль. Одела, как приличного человека. Тебя сейчас сам магистр Йода не узнает, особенно если ты и дальше будешь держать рот на замке, любовь, — успокаивающе и даже ласково погладив его по плечу, ответила она.  
Администратор наконец достиг их и любезно затрещал о чём-то с Падме. Энакин стоял чуть поодаль, не вслушиваясь в их разговор, а в голове его медленно крутились шестерёнки.  
— В смысле «как приличного человека»? А раньше я одевался, как кто? _Падме?_  
В этот раз ответа он не получил.  
Помещение оказалось небольшим, уютным и плавающим в полумраке. Свечу на столе Энакин отодвинул подальше от себя, боясь, что неловким движением руки сметёт её, подожжёт скатерть и точно испортит Падме вечер. С официантом ему тоже поговорить не дали, и потому Энакину и оставалось только, что молча выслушивать, как Падме заказывает блюда с чудными и неизвестными ему названиями.  
(Единственным знакомым словом оказалось название одного дорогого вина, и на сердце Энакина слегка потеплело).  
Когда официант ровной походкой удалился от их столика, Энакин прекратил созерцать развешанные по стенам картины, небольшой фонтан и сцену с музыкальными инструментами (на данный момент — без музыкантов) и посмотрел на Падме. Жена изящно поднялась из-за столика и слегка улыбнулась.  
— Мне нужно отойти, — сказала она, стрельнув глазами в сторону, где, как полагал Энакин, находились уборные комнаты. — Силы ради, прошу, не наделай глупостей, пока меня нет.  
Энакин усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Разве я когда-нибудь подводил тебя, дорогая?  
Падме посмотрела на него так, что Энакин понял её без слов и сразу же стушевался.  
Он проводил взглядом её спину, которая исчезла за углом. В небольшом зале звенели тарелки, стучали друг о друга бокалы и то и дело раздавались довольные женские смешки и неприличный мужской шёпот. Энакин постучал пальцами по столу и от скуки начал разглядывать посетителей. Посетители эти принадлежали обществу, которое Энакин старательно избегал: богатые и привыкшие к роскоши люди, занимающие высокие посты на службе или известные если не всей системе, то всему Корусанту точно. Он узнал толстого тви’лека из сената, который незаинтересованно скользнул по нему взглядом в ответ, но не разглядев в этом холёном юноше рыцаря джедая Скайуокера, вновь вернул его к своей молоденькой спутнице. Узнал актрису из голомелодрамы, что вечерами любил смотреть Оби-Ван ещё до того, как началась война. Глянул на ненавязчиво снующих туда-сюда официантов.  
Времени, наверное, прошло немного (хотя Энакину, которому ничем так и не удалось себя занять, показалось — минула целая вечность), когда за его спиной в зал с улицы ступил ещё кто-то. Энакин продолжал, как ему думалось, незаметно сверлить взглядом очередную раннее виденную им сенаторку, заслышав смутно знакомый голос. Навострив уши, он понял, что этот голос принадлежит сенатору Бейлу Органе, хорошему другу Падме и Оби-Вана, и нахмурился. Он медленно обернулся, чтобы убедиться в правильности своих предположений, и в следующее же мгновение почувствовал желание протереть глаза кулаками до искр.  
Потому что не мог Оби-Ван Кеноби, магистр Ордена и его дорогой учитель, идти за администратором ресторана под руку с Органой к, вероятно, их столику.  
Энакин открыл рот, что выброшенная на берег рыба, сверля их взглядом несколько долгих секунд. Потом он всё же сумел взять себя в руки и резко отвернулся, столкнувшись глазами с улыбающейся дамой на картине, леди Лоной Мизой, как утверждали историки. Леди Лона Миза смотрела на него в ответ, будто издеваясь, и Энакину пришлось опять отвернуться.  
Он обещал Падме не наделать глупостей и не испортить вечер.  
Собственный взгляд метнулся по направлению, в котором исчезла Падме, но появляться его прелестная жена не спешила. Энакин помимо воли чуть повернул голову к так неудачно расположившемуся невдалеке столику Органы и его учителя, и увидел, как Оби-Ван смеётся.  
Услышал смех.  
Оби-Ван _смеялся_ , что твоя шестнадцатилетняя девчонка, с которой флиртовал предмет её воздыхания.  
Чувствуя, как начали гореть уши то ли от стыда, то ли от любопытства, Энакин сдался и прислушался. Голос учителя был тих и привычен, но таких интонаций, игривых и глубоко искренних, от него Энакин точно не слышал раньше.  
— До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты предложил нам выбраться куда-нибудь сегодня, — низко проговорил Бейл Органа.  
— За столько лет мы лишь один раз ходили на свидание как приличные люди. — Энакин подавил в себе желание закатить глаза. Вот, опять, «приличные люди». Неудивительно, что Оби-Ван и Падме в своё время так неплохо спелись. — Но теперь мой падаван совсем уже не нуждается в опеке, и я могу тратить те немногие крупицы свободного времени на себя. На нас.  
Энакин проглотил возмущённый вскрик. Ах, то есть, и тут я виноват, подумалось ему злобно, когда он теперь в открытую уставился на эту парочку.  
В следующее же мгновение злоба покинула Энакина так же легко, как появилась в нём. Оби-Ван смотрел на сидящего напротив сенатора Органу мягко и нежно, Энакин бы даже сказал: влюблённо. Не должен был он становиться свидетелем такого уязвимого выражения лица своего учителя, предназначенного не для него, а потому сразу же отвёл взгляд, опять столкнувшись им с черноокой леди Лоной Мизой.  
Слушать он, конечно, не прекратил.  
— К слову о рыцаре Скайуокере, — сказал вдруг Бейл Органа, и Энакин напрягся. — Он так до сих пор и не догадался, что мы?..  
Оби-Ван вновь тихо рассмеялся. Смех у него был очаровательным. И одет он был почти как Энакин, но, в отличие от Энакина, в наряде этом не выглядел нелепо.  
И как у него только получается, мысленно поинтересовался он у леди Лоны Мизы.  
Леди ожидаемо не ответила.  
— Мне кажется, даже зайди Энакин сюда сейчас и увидь нас вместе, он так и не поймёт ничего.  
Неправда, хотелось решительно возразить Энакину. Всё я понял.  
Краем глаза он заметил движение и знакомую синеву бархатного платья Падме. Только Энакин испытал облегчение, как в следующее же мгновение его внутренности сжались от холода: путь Падме пролегал прямо мимо столика сенатора Органы и Оби-Вана. Жена поймала его взгляд и, видимо, уловив в нём нотки паники, вопросительно изогнула правую бровь. Как Энакин ни старался намекнуть ей, чтобы шла прямо к выходу, Падме упрямо продолжала направляться к нему.  
И конечно же.  
Конечно же.  
— Падме! — в один голос радостно поприветствовали её Оби-Ван с Органой.  
Энакин уронил лицо в раскрытые ладони и подавил громкий стон, рвущийся из груди.  
— Бейл, Оби-Ван, — вопреки его ожиданиям, голос Падме не прозвучал ни испуганно, ни удивлённо. Когда Энакин вновь рискнул глянуть в их сторону, то заметил широкую улыбку на лице жены. — Наконец-то вы решили выбраться куда-нибудь вместе. Я вам уже сколько мест советовала!  
Ну-ну, советовала она, а сама…  
Погодите-ка.  
Погодите.  
Добродушный взгляд Падме переместился к нему, а вместе с ним в его сторону синхронно повернулись головы Оби-Вана и сенатора Органы. Энакин ощутил, как тяжело забилось сердце в груди, и протолкнул дальше по горлу вязкий ком слюны. Ни Оби-Ван, ни Бейл, однако, не изменились в лице.  
— А, так ты с Энакином, — едва заметно махнув рукой, беззаботно проговорил его учитель. — Кто из вас наконец-то решился предложить выбраться в люди?  
— Эни, представьте себе, — хмыкнув, ответила Падме.  
Энакин ощутил себя участником разыгрываемой пьесы. Единственным участником разыгрываемой пьесы, который вышел на сцену, даже не глянув в сценарий.  
— Подсаживайтесь к нам, — предложил сенатор Органа. — Устроим двойное свидание.  
— С удовольствием, — проворковала Падме, с благодарностью положив изящную ладонь на плечо Оби-Вана.  
Когда она вновь подошла к их с Энакином столику, тот схватил её за запястье и заставил встать перед собой, чтобы не видеть Оби-Вана с Органой (или чтобы самому скрыться от них). Падме несколько недовольно взглянула на него.  
— Они знают? — испуганным шёпотом спросил Энакин.  
Взгляд Падме стал снисходительным.  
— Меня удивляет, что тебя это удивляет. Ты в курсе, что магистры Кеноби и Кун ещё в самом начале наших отношений поспорили, когда я брошу тебя? Оби-Ван поставил всё своё месячное жалование, что я не вытерплю и больше недели, а магистр Пло Кун оказался настроен куда более оптимистично и выиграл.  
Энакин ненадолго замолк, переваривая услышанное.  
— Так вот почему Оби-Ван занял у меня денег тогда, сказав, что на мели! Минуточку. Он что, совсем не верил в нас?  
Падме опустила ладонь на его щёку и провела ласковыми пальцами по скуле и щеке, погладила шрам у глаза. Энакин, на мгновение позабыв обо всём, поддался навстречу прикосновению и прикрыл глаза.  
— Эни, — очень тихо и очень нежно проговорила Падме, — ты у меня такой глупый, несмотря на то, что умный. Вставай и пойдём. Оби-Ван с Бейлом уже ждут нас.  
Ладно, подумал Энакин, вставая из-за стола. Со всем навалившимся на него сегодня он как-нибудь справиться. Потом. А сейчас нужно было постараться и не испортить Падме вечер.  
Он ведь обещал.  
* * *  
— Учитель?  
— Да, Энакин?  
— А меня… почему меня ты никогда никуда не приглашал поужинать?  
— Энакин.  
— М-м?  
— Помнишь нашу миссию на Аргосе, когда местные схватили сенатора Кука и держали его в заложниках?  
— Ага. А что?  
— Когда мы прибыли ему на помощь, оказалось, что было уже слишком поздно. Аборигены предложили тебе отведать суп с сенатором и луком. Что ты тогда ответил?  
— Что не ем лук. Эй, погоди. А что не так? Я должен был ответить, что не ем сенаторов? Если так посмотреть, то это ведь неправда. И для меня, и для тебя.  
— …  
— Оби-Ван, ты куда?  
— Вот поэтому, Энакин. Вот поэтому.


End file.
